Les pensées d'un Zanpakuto
by Kami Kage Koneko
Summary: Et si pour une fois on savait ce que pensait un Zanpakuto depuis sa naissance?


**Auteur:** Kami Kage Koneko

**Disclamer :** Alors Le Zanpakuto et le Shinigami ne sont pas à moi! Je n'ai fait que les empruntés ! ^^

**Note:** Petit récit écris en une fois, l'inspiration m'a prit et voilà le résultat! J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eut à l'écrire ! ^^

**Zanpakuto**

Quand je me suis réveillé j'étais déjà dans ce monde. Je ne savais pas qui j'étais ni où je me trouvais. J'étais complètement perdu. Je me souviens avoir parcouru ce monde si étrange durant des heures, des jours et peut-être même des mois. Mais aucune trace de vie. Je semblais être le seul être qui vivait en ce lieu.

Au début j'ai cru que l'on me punissait pour une faute que j'avais commise et je cherchais désespérément un moyen de sortir de là. J'ai tourné en rond en cherchant un moyen de sortir et hurlant pour que quelqu'un m'entende. Mais rien n'y faisais… j'étais toujours seul dans ce monde que je connaissais par cœur à force de le parcourir en long, en large et en travers.

Je fis alors d'autre chose, notamment essayé de savoir qui j'étais et les éventuelles raisons de mon enfermement. Je continuais donc de marcher et de réfléchir sur le pourquoi du comment. Je finis par m'habituer à cet endroit et même à m'y sentir bien. La solitude me pesait un peu et j'espérais toujours qu'un jour quelqu'un me rejoignes. Je finis même par me souvenir de mon nom…

Plus le temps passait, plus le monde autour de moi changeait et évoluait. Ce changement me surpris un peu au début, mais je m'y fis bien vite. Cela m'amusait et puis ça me permettait de découvrir ce monde tant de fois parcourut sous un jour nouveau. Je passais donc les jours qui suivirent à observer ce qui m'entourait changé et évolué.

Puis un jour… alors que je me reposais tranquillement j'entendis une voix. Plein d'espoir je m'étais redressé avant de parcourir les environ du regard pour tomber sur une silhouette d'une jeune personne. Trop heureux, je me suis avancé vers cette personne. Je me souviens de son air surpris au début. Nous nous sommes longuement regardé en silence. Puis il m'a offert un sourire et cela m'a réchauffé le cœur. Je me souviens de tout ce temps passé ensemble à discuter et à se balader dans ce monde étrange.

Plus le temps s'écoulait plus nous apprenions à nous connaître et on plus se rapprochait. Il grandissait aussi de jour en jour. Puis un jour il me demanda mon nom. C'est vrai, je ne lui avais pas encore donné. Je lui ai donc répondu … il s'est alors passé une chose étrange. Mais je dois avouer que j'aime quant nous nous battons ensemble. Je ne passais plus mes journées à tourner en rond, a présent je l'aidais.

Avec le temps je devenais une extension de son corps et nous nous battions dans une harmonie parfaite. J'utilisais mes pouvoirs pour le protéger et l'aider dans sa tâche. Et chaque jour qui passait nous devenions de plus en plus forts. Mais je sentais qu'on pouvait aller plus loin, qu'on pouvait faire plus.

Nous nous sommes donc entraîné pour aller toujours plus loin, pour devenir toujours plus fort. On continua ainsi pendant longtemps, les années s'écoulèrent alors que nous continuions de progresser.

Puis un jour… il parvint à me faire sortir de ce monde dans lequel j'avais vu le jour pour voir de mes propres yeux le monde dans lequel il vivait. Il était à quelques mètres de moi et me regardait fixement. Je savais ce qu'il voulait, je le sentais au fond de moi. Je l'ai regardé un long moment avant de resserrer ma prise sur mon arme.

Je me suis lancé sur lui et nous avons commencé à nous combattre. Je voulais savoir s'il était près à utiliser tout mon potentiel. Pour ce faire je n'hésitais pas à utiliser tout ce que je savais et toute mes capacités. Il s'est bien défendu.

Je me souviens que notre affrontement à durer un long moment durant lequel il n'y avait que nous deux. On se moquait du restant du monde … Je me souviens qu'il avait été très ingénieux. De longues heures plus tard il avait réussi à me battre. J'étais fier qu'il y soit arrivé. Il était à présent digne d'utiliser tout mon pouvoir. Je l'ai vu s'approcher de moi et nous avons échangé un regard. Je ne nous ai jamais sentit aussi proche qu'a ce moment là.

J'ai retrouvé mon aspect de lame et bien qu'il soit fatigué il a libéré tout mon pouvoir. Il voulait sûrement savoir ce que c'était. Il m'a utilisé pour voir ce dont j'étais capable, mais il ne contrôlait pas encore ce pouvoir nouvellement acquis. Je savais donc que nous allions encore passer de nombreuses heures ensemble pour qu'il maîtrise tout cela.

Je me souviens que le soir il est venu pour se reposer à mes cotés. Comme à chaque fois qu'il venait me voir cela me rendait heureux. Je l'ai donc veillé alors qu'il dormait tranquillement. J'ai alors observé le monde qui m'entourait et qui m'avait vu naître. Je me demandais un moment si les autres Zanpakutô était aussi heureux que moi quant ils étaient avec leur Shinigami.

J'imagine que chacun à une façon différente de voir ce que nous vivons tous. Car dans le fond nous passons tous par ces mêmes épreuves.

**FIN**

Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plu ! ^^ A votre avis de quel Zanpakuto il s'agit?


End file.
